Awkward
by MalecForever
Summary: Pretty much describes it in the title... Alec wants to go and see Magnus, but everyone ends up coming along. Malec, Clace and Sizzy.


Hi everyone, sorry for not being here much over the past few days, I've been on holiday :) But I'm back now! I wrote this while on holiday, and my friend was reading it over my shoulder like wtf. But here you have it! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Bzzt. Bzzt.**

Magnus's phone vibrated (haha) in his pocket. He sighed, pulling it out and checked the caller ID. Alec. Well, it was always nice to have a call from his favourite Shadowhunter. He raised the phone to his ear.

"Hello darling, what can I do for you?" he purred.

"Darling?" A voice exclaimed in the background, while another stifled laughter.

"Shut up Jace." Alec mumbled. "Hey Mags. I was wondering if I could come over?"

Magnus smirked to himself. He was so adorable when he asked for permission to come round.

"Alec, it's practically your apartment. You have a key, therefore you can come round anytime you want."

"Yeah, I know, but Jace and Isabelle don't have keys and they don't practically own the apartment." Alec mumbled. Magnus could hear him breathing down the phone, waiting for his response.

"So basically, what you're asking is if Jace and Izzy can come round?" Magnus asked.

"Well, yeah, if it's okay with you. You can say no if you want to, I don't mind, it's just that we have nothing to do and-" He spoke hurriedly before he was cut off by Magnus.

"Shh. You can all come round. See you in a few?"

"Thanks. See you in a minute." Alec's breathing slowed.

"You're welcome. Love you." Magnus smiled.

The phone clicked off and Magnus sighed. Would it really kill him to say 'I love you' back?

Suddenly, it began to rain heavily outside. Magnus chuckled. He hoped they weren't walking.

A few minutes later, Magnus heard a key turning in the lock.

Alec stepped into the apartment, utterly soaked, followed by an even more drenched Jace and Isabelle.

"Do you have any towels?" Alec asked, smiling nervously and gesturing to his completely soaked and shivering form.

Magnus sighed and snapped his fingers, blue flames flying from his fingertips. In an instant, all three of them were dry.

"Thanks." All three of them chorused and came to sit down, Alec next to Magnus on the sofa, Jace and Izzy in the chairs.

Magnus slung his arms around Alec's neck and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Alec asked, as he pulled away, with a pleasantly surprised expression on his face.

Magnus imitated Alec. "If it's okay with you. You can say no if you don't want to." He proceeded to laugh, as Alec turned a shade of crimson. "You're just adorable." He tapped the end of Alec's nose lightly.

"Please, someone kill me before I do it myself." Jace pretended to retch.

"Shut up Jace!" Isabelle exclaimed. "Leave them alone."

"And," Magnus interrupted, "why didn't you say you loved me earlier on the phone?"

Alec crawled into Magnus's lap and nuzzled his head into his neck. "So I could say it in person. I love you Magnus." Alec moved his head up to smile at Magnus.

Magnus smiled down at him. "And I love you too." He leant down to kiss him gently.

"Seriously guys? Do you have to be so... Lovey dovey?" Jace asked.

Alec pulled away and rested his head against Magnus's chest. "You'd be the same if Clary was here."

"Speaking of Clary, I might invite her round." Jace added.

Magnus raised his arms in despair. "Since when did my apartment become the meeting place for Shadowhunters?"

Jace pointed at him and Alec. "Since you two started dating. That's when. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to ring Clary." He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Isabelle sighed. "If Jace gets to invite Clary over, then I get to ask Simon." She pulled out her phone and texted Simon quickly. "So then." She looked at Magnus. "Have you proposed yet?"

"What?" Alec exclaimed. "You were going to propose?"

"Well, admittedly, I wasn't, but now I just might. What would you say if I did, purely out of interest?" Magnus asked.

"Obviously I'd say yes." Alec kissed him deeply, pulling on the front of his shirt to bring him closer.

Izzy's phone buzzed. She read the text message. "Simon's gonna be here in a minute." She looked up to see them locked in an embrace. She smiled. "And while I'm at it, I'm stealing all your stuff."

Alec just slid his hands under Magnus's shirt, as Magnus put his hands on Alec's hips.

"And I'm sleeping with Magnus!" She yelled.

Alec broke away. "You're what?" He looked from Izzy to Magnus, and back again. "You'd better hope for both your sakes that's not true."

"Of course it's not, dumbass. I was trying to get your attention because you weren't listening to me!" Izzy folded her arms and huffed.

"Well, I was a little bit busy, in case you hadn't noticed." Alec retorted. "I haven't seen him all day."

"And if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to what we started." Magnus pulled Alec back in for another kiss.

Alec rolled his eyes and kissed him back.

Jace wandered into the room. "Clary's on her way." He looked at Alec and Magnus. "Are they honestly at it again?"

Izzy nodded, trying to find something to look at that wasn't them.

Alec moved a hand to the back of Magnus's head, kissing him fiercely, earning a moan from Magnus.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Jace screamed.

Magnus pulled away from the kiss and stared biting and sucking Alec's neck.

"Holy God Magnus!" Alec exclaimed, while Magnus tried not to laugh. He knew this was freaking Jace out completely.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Jace covered his ears.

Magnus would have tried to freak him out even more, if the intercom hadn't buzzed at that exact moment. Jace jumped up like someone had electric shocked him. He opened the door, not bothering to check who it was.

It turned out that it was Clary and Simon. Jace flung his arms around Clary's neck.

"Make them stop. Please. Please make them stop." He mumbled into her neck.

"What did you do to him?" Simon asked as he walked over to kiss Izzy.

"Nothing much..." Alec sniggered.

"Just freaked him out a bit, that's all." Magnus lay his head back onto Alec's lap, as Alec played with his hair.

"A bit?" Jace exclaimed. "You call that a bit?"

"It's not like we had sex!" Magnus yelled. "But there's still plenty of time for that later." He winked up at Alec.

Clary rolled her eyes disapprovingly. She dragged Jace along to the other chair and sat on his lap. Simon was sat on the floor next to Izzy, leaning his head against her thigh.

"So then, what does everyone want to do?" asked Simon.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'd personally like to..." He pushed himself up into a sitting position and whispered something in Alec's ear.

Alec blushed, then took Magnus's had and dragged him into the bedroom.

"Where've they gone?" Simon asked.

"Are you really that innocent minded, Daylighter?" Jace asked in disbelief. "And you'll find out soon enough. I'd say in about three, two, one..."

They all looked around the room.

"Well that was a fail on your part." Izzy stated.

"HOLY SHIT MAGNUS!" A scream came from the other room, followed by a few loud thuds. "RIGHT THERE!"

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Jace curled himself against Clary. "Stop it!"

Clary reached out and put her arms around him. "Shhh. It's okay. It's okay."

"Why aren't you two freaking out completely?" asked Simon, who had his hands clamped over his ears.

"Because we've heard it enough times." Clary stated plainly.

"When?" asked Jace.

"Well, my room's right next to Alec's, you hear enough." Izzy said, running a hand through Simon's hair.

"What do you want me to do to you?" A voice came from the bedroom.

"Izzy, tell them to stop!" Jace yelled.

Isabelle sighed and walked towards the bedroom door. She flung it open.

"Iz, get out!" They heard Alec yell. "Can't you see we're busy?"

"I don't care. Stop. You're mentally scarring Jace." Izzy folded her arms.

"For fuck's sake Izzy!" Magnus exclaimed. "Fine! But Alec's staying here tonight, so don't even think about trying to take him away!"

"Fine by me." Izzy said calmly. "I'll leave you to... Clean up." She shut the door, walked back over and sat on Simon's lap, as he had taken her chair.

"How can you just go in there like that?" Jace asked in disbelief.

"What? It's nothing I haven't seen before." She leant her head back against Simon's chest.

The bedroom door swung open, and out came a very flustered looking Magnus and Alec, their hands entwined.

They looked round the room. Simon and Jace were both looking at them like they were about to be sick, while Izzy and Clary were dying laughing. Alec leant his head against Magnus's shoulder. "What did we do?"

* * *

I love Simon and Jace so much... Not as much as Alec and Magnus obviously. Please review!


End file.
